Recently, in the field of application of high color gamut back lights and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) having high color rendering properties, there have been increasing demand for red phosphors that emits red light with blue LED excitation. Accordingly, nitride red phosphors having chemical stabilities and high efficiencies have been developed.
For example, PLT 1 discloses a manufacturing of a red phosphor containing europium (Eu), silicon (Si), oxygen (O) and nitrogen (N) by using a europium nitride (EuN) as a source of europium (Eu).